Major Fatman
Major Fatman is a villainous character from the anime film Spriggan. His codename is based on the Fat Man atomic bomb dropped on Nagasaki at the climax of World War II; his real name is unknown. He is a cyborg soldier for the U.S. Machine Corps, a rogue division of the Pentagon working towards America's domination of the world. History Before joining the U.S. Machine Corps, Fatman was a part of Project: COSMOS, a black-ops program designed to train children to become perfect soldiers. He was responsible for training the young Ominae Yu, but when Yu discovered what had been done to him he turned against his handlers and slaughtered them. Fatman barely survived Yu's betrayal and required extensive cybernetic augmentation to save his life. The Machine Corps rebuilt him, enhancing his body with Orihalcon armour plating and replacing his right arm with a mechanical prosthesis. In combat, Fatman replaced the arm with a Vulcan gatling gun, turning him into a walking tank. Years later, Fatman participated in the Machine Corps' operations against the ARCAM Corporation, leading attacks against their various research facilities around the world. However, he was more interested in settling the score with Yu who by then was working for ARCAM as one of their Spriggan warriors. Following the discovery of the Ark in Turkey, the Major arranged to lure Yu there by abducting and murdering several of Yu's friends and colleagues. Each victim was left with the message "NOAH WILL BE YOUR GRAVE". As anticipated, Yu arrived in Turkey and travelled to Mount Ararat where the Ark was being excavated. Fatman, his partner Little Boy and a platoon of Machine Corps soldiers attacked the site and Fatman engaged Yu in battle personally. With his size, strength and superior firepower, Fatman managed to overpower Yu. He managed to grab the young Spriggan with his one hand and prepared to crush him, but as he did so Yu seemed to enter a trance-like state. In this state, Yu's killing potential reached its peak and in one swift motion he used his Orihalcon combat knife to slice off Fatman's hand. The enraged Fatman opened fire on the nimble Spriggan who ran toward an ARCAM jeep, firing its 30mm cannon at the hulking cyborg. The hail of shells ripped through Fatman's armour and he fell to the snowy ground dead. Personality Fatman is cold, calculating and utterly ruthless. While working on Project: COSMOS, he felt nothing for the suffering of the children who were being experimented on and trained to kill. He especially hates Ominae Yu, the boy responsible for mutilating him, though he finds great pleasure in the irony that if it weren't for Yu, Fatman wouldn't have been upgraded into a cyborg powerful enough to kill him. He has also shown to be highly sadistic as he gloats to Yu regarding the torture and murder of his friends. Capabilities * Augmented Strength - Fatman's physical strength has been elevated well above the human norm due to the muscle enhancers and mechanical hydraulics implanted into his body. * Body Armour - Fatman's body is covered with Orihalcon plating, making it impossible for standard firearms to affect him. However, heavy weapons such as anti-vehicle cannons can penetrate his armour and also his head is only partially armoured. The weight of the armour and Fatman's implants also reduces his speed greatly, leaving him unable to run. * Gatling Gun - Fatman had his right arm replaced with a robotic prosthetic. In battle, he replaces the arm with a Gatling gun that allows him to shred through infantry and vehicles with a stream of high-velocity rounds. Category:Cyborgs Category:Spriggan Category:Movie Cyborgs Category:Comic Book Cyborgs